


Gift Giving 101

by asofthaven



Series: VDay Lockers 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, vague spoilers for most recent arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven
Summary: "I've never had a bad idea in my life," Oikawa answers, flipping the package in his hands. He knows what it is, of course; it's a hoodie, as agreed upon when they first started dating and something that they never quite got out of the habit of when their anniversary came around.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: VDay Lockers 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	Gift Giving 101

**Author's Note:**

> For @sxukoku on twit!

"I have a feeling this was a bad idea," Kuroo is saying. They're sitting back to back, as promised, but Oikawa finds this worse than if they were facing each other. For one, he will be robbed of seeing the expression that crosses Kuroo's face once he opens his gift. For two, it makes him apprehensive about whatever Kuroo got for him.

In his hands is an impeccably wrapped with a large bow. It nearly outdoes Oikawa's wrapping of Kuroo's gift, which features a frankly garish shade of pink wrapping paper, and Oikawa has to admire the sheer atrocity of it.

"I've never had a bad idea in my life," Oikawa answers, flipping the package in his hands. He knows what it is, of course; it's a hoodie, as agreed upon when they first started dating and something that they never quite got out of the habit of when their anniversary came around.

"No?" Kuroo asks, as if this was a challenge. "What about the time with the ghost peppers?"

"To regret something," Oikawa begins primly, "is not the same as it having been a bad idea."

Admittedly, that _had_ been a bad idea. But Oikawa will swallow his own tongue before he admits that to Kuroo, who he can already feel shaking with his awful laughter.

"On three?" Oikawa asks, as per tradition.

"Three," Kuroo says joyfully, also per tradition.

Oikawa grins to himself, a familiar fondness spreading through him. It's replaced almost immediately with horror as he rips the paper off of the gift.

He understands now. Kuroo wanted them back to back so Oikawa couldn't as easily kill him.

Behind him, Kuroo is wheezing with laughter and that _almost_ cures Oikawa of the horror he feels as he pulls the hoodie out of the wrapping paper.

"Tooru," Kuroo asks, nearly gasping with the effort to speak through his laughter, "where did you find this?"

Oikawa turns, trying to keep his glare in place. It's hard, given that Kuroo was attempting to squeeze himself into the too-small hoodie, heavily bedazzled across its entire torso with an approximation of the universe. There were patches up and down the arm, round blobs that intended to be planets, but didn't quite manage it. It was atrocious, which was why Oikawa picked it this year.

It looks even more ridiculous on. Oikawa lets himself lose this particular round of indignation, smiling at Kuroo despite himself. "The thrift store. Where did you get _this_?"

He lets the Schweiden Alders sweatshirt—with _Tobio's_ number, no less—sit accusingly between them.

"Is something wrong with it?" Kuroo asks innocently. "You know, you'd look lovely in that color."

Oikawa leans forward to flick Kuroo on the forehead before pressing a kiss to his stupid face.

"I'm never wearing it," he says firmly.

"You know, I've always found your ability to hold onto grudges one of your better traits," Kuroo says, amusement evident in his voice. He dissolves into awful laughter again when Oikawa throws the hoodie at him, but Oikawa can't help his own laughter from coming out either. It is, after all, a good awful gift.


End file.
